The Virus of Life
by altered reality
Summary: What happenes when there is a new arrival to the Hayden family? AU TRORY!


Disclaimer: We don't own Gilmore Girls, the wonderful genius Amy Sherman-Palladino does.

Author's Note: This is being co-written and we will reveal who we are soon. It is definitely AU but please don't let that put you off. Reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism are more than welcomed and appreciated.

**The Virus of Life**

Chapter 1: Curtain Call

Rory arrived home from school, thanking God it was Friday. On her way into the house she nearly collided with her dad who was preoccupied in reading some sort of business papers. She started racing up the long spiraling staircase until her Dad called for her, she turned around and averted her attention towards him.

"Don't forget we're leaving for the airport in five minutes" He reminded her.

"Whatever" She replied in a bored tone and without so much as another word continued to make her way up the staircase and to her bedroom.

She almost slammed the bedroom door shut. Her mind was racing. She had, had the perfect day and it was soon to be ruined with the arrival of her step-brother Sean.

She reached for her journal and began to write.

_I'm Rory Hayden and today was the best and worst day of my life. _

_I arrived at Chilton early this morning and the first face I saw was my gorgeous boyfriend Josh. I then got an A on my English Lit exam. And for the first time ever there was actually edible food served in the cafeteria. I though the day was going to be great, boy was I wrong. Ever since lunch things had started to go downhill. At the end of our lunch period Josh had gotten into another fight with Tristan. Tristan is a Senior and Josh and I are Juniors , so I don't understand why he bothers me so much or why he's always starting fights with Josh. Carly says it's because he likes me, but c'mon Tristan Dugrey actually liking a girl and me of all people, you have got to be joking. Tristan doesn't like girls he uses them and then just throws them away. I don't even know why I waste my thoughts on him. _

_Anyway, just after the fight I received a phone call from my dad saying that I couldn't make any plans for tonight because we are supposedly spending some quality time together as a 'family'. Bullshit. Sean isn't even really apart of our family and he never will be! _

_Ok so five minutes is up and I can hear my dad calling me from downstairs. Time to be Daddy's little girl again. Wish me luck.

* * *

_

So far on the way to the airport, the car ride had remained silent. However that was short lived as Lorelai began to lecture her daughter on her behavior as of late and the impression Sean will get of her if she keeps it up. Like she gives a shit what Sean thinks of her, she never had before and doesn't intend to._ If she really expects me to take him to Stephanie's party tomorrow night, she's got another thing coming. _

They had finally arrived at the airport. Their black Mercedes swiftly pulled up into one of the typically small parking spaces. The party of four exited the car, including Rory's five year old sister, Amy.

Rory hesitantly slammed the door shut and debated asking her parents if she could wait in the car. _No, I'll probably just get lectured again. I really don't want to have to listen to mom talk anymore._

Rory was brought out of her reverie when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Chris, her dad, showing fake concern said "Please try to be nice,"

"Whatever you say," She replied curtly.

Chris just sighed in frustration and raked a hand through his hair. To be honest, he was a lot more nervous than people would have thought. He was definitely scared. He didn't want his son to be bitter towards him, although he understood if he was. He had done nothing to make Sean feel accepted into his family of a 'loving' wife and two 'angelic' daughters. He never called, sent a present on his birthday or even bothered with a card. In reality, his family was nothing anyone would want to be apart of if they knew what it was like behind closed doors. All Lorelai and he would ever do is fight, which was clearly an obvious indication of their failing marriage.

Chris just shrugged off the sick feeling which could be felt in the pit of his stomach, and forcibly placed one foot in front of the other to join where his wife and daughter were currently bickering.

* * *

They have been waiting in the lounge for a while, apparently the flight was delayed. Amy was getting restless and bouncing all over the place, while Rory was talking on her cell and trying to monitor Amy. Lorelai was in the restrooms doing her makeup for the fourth time that evening, not that any of them had minded because they were not in the mood to listen to her complain about everything from A to Z. Chris was trying to keep his mind off of his son, who was due to arrive within the next few minutes by setting up business meetings.

Upon exiting the restrooms Lorelai sat down on the plush black leather chair awaiting the arrival of her step-son. They had never really gotten along. She was oblivious to the fact that he was obviously upset that Chris had left his mother for her. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when the loud speaker announced the arrival of the plane.

They gathered by the gate and waited for people to start folding out. Within the next few minutes people started to show, they waited anxiously as a tall boy of about 17 came out. His green eyes connected with his fathers for a split second before he made his way over.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
